


Oh, God, I Hope He Can Sing

by Threeisme333



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook and Byun Baekhyun are friends, Light Angst, M/M, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Park Chanyeol and Park Jimin are cousins, Side Yoonseok, Swearing, The Greatest Showman, because it's an all boys college?, musical AU, side sulay, side taoris - Freeform, side xiuchen - Freeform, vmin friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threeisme333/pseuds/Threeisme333
Summary: Park Chanyeol is devastated when he learns that the auditions for his college's musical adaption of The Greatest Showman will be taking place when he is scheduled to look after his grandmother. There go his dreams of being PT Barnum. But is all hope really lost?Kim Namjoon is directing possibly the biggest musical of his career, but the show can't go on if he can't cast a lead. But Park Jimin says he knows a guy. Namjoon can only hope he's made the right decision to cast someone he's never met.Luhan is terrified of heights, but his hands are tied. At least he has the support of Jungkook, Sehun, and Jimin behind him. Will he fly or will he fall?Baekhyun is just looking for a fun musical experience, but he ends up with so much more.Or,Chanyeol is Namjoon's Jenny Lind, and musical shenanigans ensue.





	Oh, God, I Hope He Can Sing

**Author's Note:**

> I love musical au's far too much. So here's another one. If this gets more love than Dead Guy Walking, I'll probably focus more on it. This fic does NOT exist in the same universe as the other one. You don't have to read it to understand this at all, they are totally separate.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“That’s everyone,” Yixing says as he closes his laptop and sets it down on the coffee table, the production team are currently having a meeting in Jimin’s house. They’ve spent all Saturday finalizing casting for The Greatest Showman.

“Everyone?” Jimin asks surprised, from his spot beside Yixing on one couch.

“Everyone but PT Barnum.”

“No one; not one person that auditioned had the right charisma to be PT Barnum.” Namjoon groans from where he’s slumped on the couch across from the musical director and co-choreographer. 

“There were plenty of talented auditionees.” Sehun inputs from where he’s leaning against the kitchen doorway. He’s waiting for the jug to boil so he can make his tea, just regular tea mind you, Jimin doesn’t have bubble tea so he’s settling with the next best thing.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Namjoon clarifies, “There were some great singers, and even more fantastic dancers, but no one had the right…the right intensity to match Jeon Jungkook’s.”

Jimin pipes in, “But we don’t want two identical leads.”

“Not the same intensity, but their own unique intensity that balances Jungkook’s,” Namjoon sits up straight and makes eye contact with the younger boy across the coffee table, “If we have a really strong performer playing Phillip, we can’t have a mediocre PT. Jungkook’s not the lead, and it would look bad if he outshone the protagonist of the play.”

“It also doesn’t help that Hugh Jackman set the bar so high.” Yixing comments reflectively.

“Exactly, but I’m not looking for another Hugh Jackman. All I’m asking for is someone who is charismatic and likeable and talented. A singer and an actor, and if they weren’t too good at dancing we could work with that. But there’s no one.”

Yixing and Jimin sit silently, neither quite sure what to say. It’s true, Jimin thinks, they didn’t have one person who walked through the music room door that had the right feel to fill the shoes of PT Barnum. Choreography may be his forte, but he can tell when someone doesn’t have the right aura, or the right intensity as Namjoon puts it. Jimin leans forward and props his elbows on the table, resting his head in his hands. 

He had someone in mind, before the auditions, but they never walked through the door. It’s a shame, Jimin genuinely thought they had a fighting chance. Hell, Jimin is pretty much certain at this point that if he had have auditioned he would have gotten the role, especially considering the severe lack of competition. If only someone could be cast without them auditioning.

Sehun walks in at that moment, tea in hand, and sits himself next to Namjoon, “We can’t put on The Greatest Showman without the greatest showman.”

Yixing leans back thoughtfully, “We had plenty of charismatic and likeable candidates…”

“Like Byun Baekhyun,” Sehun inputs.

“Yeah, but we cast him in a different role for a reason.” Namjoon rubs his temples, “We have a fantastic cast that I’m so excited to work with, but the show can’t go on without PT Barnum.”

Jimin clears his throat slowly, as the rest of the production team turn to him. “Uh, I have an idea…” It’s worth a shot, it’s not like they have many other options.

Namjoon’s eyes light up slightly and he gives Jimin a nod as if to say go on.

“It’s crazy, and maybe you’ll think it’s too risky, but it might just be our last shot.”

“Yeah, what is it?” Yixing asks, he’s leaning forward now hopeful. Even Sehun is raptly staring at Jimin.

“I know someone who is, well at least I think he is, charismatic and likeable, like seriously likeable you can’t not like him. He majors in guitar, and he plays the piano when he feels like it, but that’s not really important.” Jimin takes a breath and sits up straighter, “He can sing, really sing, and in our high school production of Rent he played Rodger. Dancing is not exactly his strongest out of the three things, but he can dance. I mean he doesn’t have a lot of technical skill, but that doesn’t make someone a bad dancer, just not a very professional one. He’s really cool I guess, and I know this is a long shot, but believe me when I say he’s awesome, well I certainly hope he’s awesome because I’m putting my butt on the line for him, but it’s just…”

“Do you have a recording of him singing?”

“Uh yeah,” Jimin opens his phone and once he’s selected something sits it on the coffee table for the rest of the production team to hear.

“He’s in,” Namjoon says not even twenty seconds later.

“Really?!” Jimin asks, incredulous.

Yixing nods as a way of reiterating Namjoon’s statement.

Sehun shrugs, but smiles at Jimin, “I can’t exactly judge him on his dancing just by hearing him sing, but if you say he can dance, then I trust your judgement as my co-choreographer.”

Namjoon stands up definitively, “It’s settled then, congratulations guys, we have a full cast. The show will go on.”

“But what if you don’t like…”

“Jimin, everything you’ve told us about him sounds fantastic.” Namjoon cuts him off.

“Sounding fantastic and being fantastic are two very different things.”

“Jimin, we trust you.” Namjoon smiles and Jimin takes a moment but soon he’s reciprocating the smile and Namjoon is off on his way to the kitchen doing an awkward victory dance as he goes.

Yixing yawns, but he looks content, clearly happy that they’ve finally found their lead male, “I’ll just finish typing up the cast list and then we can post it on the college webpage.”

“When’s our next meeting?”

“Monday 6 o’clock is the cast meet and greet, where we hand out scripts and basically just chill and get to know the people we’ll be spending a lot of time with this year.” Jimin answers Sehun.

“Oh, that old thing.”

“Yeah, it’s basically the only ‘rehearsal’ where we, as the production team, don’t really have to do much. It’s pretty chill.” Namjoon says as he walks over. He sits on the armrest of the couch and looks over Yixing’s shoulder at his laptop.

“PT Barnum…” The musical director says as he types. But his typing suddenly freezes and both him and Namjoon turn to look at Jimin.

Jimin’s eyes go wide, “What?”

Namjoon smiles reassuringly, “Nothing, calm down, we just need to know your friend’s name.”

Jimin blushes lightly in embarrassment, “Oh, it’s…”

 

333

 

“Park Chanyeol! Open up you dumb idiot. Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol rips open the door quickly to reveal Kyungsoo. Chanyeol pouts, unamused, “Do you have to call me stupid twice?”

“Yes, now move aside so I can come in, it’s freezing out here.”

Chanyeol sticks his nose out as if to check the validity of his friend’s statement, but scrunches it up in annoyance. “It’s like 20 degrees out.”

“Exactly, now step aside you big eared oaf.” 

Chanyeol sighs a “will you ever not be mean to me” but does open the door wider to let Kyungsoo through.

“No.”

Chanyeol huffs in annoyance, but he still offers his friend a muffin and lets him sit on his couch.

It’s not until Chanyeol has seated himself in the armchair perpendicular to the couch that Kyungsoo starts talking to him. He had been silent all through Chanyeol’s preparing of the muffins and making of hot chocolates. Which was mildly uncharacteristic of him, as he often liked to yell obscene comments at Chanyeol. Not that Chanyeol’s complaining that this didn’t happen.

“So, in case you were wondering, I did actually have a reason for barging into your home on a Saturday night, despite Friday being our usual movie and pizza night.”

“Yeah, I know that we normally watch movies and eat pizza on Friday nights, I was there, last night. And you were there too.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever.”

“Right.” Chanyeol takes a sip of his hot chocolate and winces, yup too soon. He places it down on the already set out coaster, and proceeds to cross his arms over his chest and level Kyungsoo as judgmental a look as he can manage. “So, why are you insulting me, and barging into my house on a Saturday night?”

“I always insult you. But that’s not important right now.” Kyungsoo chews on his lip for a second, and Chanyeol observes that his friend is clearly hung up about something. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t concerned. “I’m just a little bit lost,” Kyungsoo continues, “You said you weren’t going to…but then again maybe I missed it…I mean you could have said something, but I seriously don’t remember…I just…why didn’t you tell me you were auditioning for The Greatest Showman?”

“I didn’t.”

“Yeah, I know you didn’t tell me, that’s why I’m asking you why you didn’t tell me. Because if you had I wouldn’t have been shocked out of my mind an hour ago, and…”

Chanyeol gives his friend a puzzled look, “That’s not what I meant. I meant I didn’t audition. I told you I couldn’t because I had to go and look after my grandmother.”

Kyungsoo’s mouth opens and closes a few times, and then very suddenly he whips out his phone and starts scrolling through god knows what. 

Chanyeol admittedly is very curious now, Kyungsoo knew he couldn’t audition. He’d been moping about it for days. But something made Kyungsoo think he had, and that scared him a little bit.

“What the fuck?” Kyungsoo hisses, before turning the phone around to shove it into Chanyeol’s face. “Please tell me I’m reading it wrong, otherwise there better be an extremely good explanation for this.”

The first thing Chanyeol notices about the screen is the bold red lettering that reads ‘The Greatest Showman Cast List’ and the second thing he notices is Kyungsoo’s name written under the sub heading ‘Ensemble’. “Congrats on getting in, that’s awesome!”

“That’s not the point,” Kyungsoo sighs frustrated, “Just look at PT Barnum.”

Chanyeol’s eyes shoot up quickly to the top of the page where he assumes the lead will be listed. He assumes right but when he sees the name listed beside the role, he almost chokes and his eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets.

PT Barnum: Park Chanyeol

“What the fuck?” He whispers astonished. He almost asks, “Am I hallucinating?” but he ponders himself the likelihood of this and instead asks, “Do you think it’s a typo?”

“I don’t see how it could be.” Kyungsoo drops his phone onto the coffee table defeated. “Are you serious that you didn’t audition?”

“Yeah, I would have told you. I may get annoyed how you bully me most days, but before an audition you always give the best pep talks.” 

The two of them sit in silence for a little longer. Both still trying to get over this news. 

Chanyeol in a spur of the moment decision picks up and skulls his hot chocolate, not really thinking about the very real possibility of burning himself. He slams the mug back down on the table, and immediately starts coughing. He can feel the light burn that runs all the way down his throat and into his stomach.

“Um, are you okay?” Kyungsoo asks, sounding mildly concerned.

“No, I think I need some water.” He runs to the kitchen and downs three glasses of water without hardly taking a breath. He predictably chokes on the water, but after a few hard hits to his chest he’s fine. At least physically.

He’s got a lot of thoughts running through his head, and he tries to sort through them all as he leans against his kitchen sink. There are a lot of confused and shocked thoughts running through his mind. How did he get a role in something he never auditioned for? That sort of thing only happened if you were a crazy famous movie star, and even then, you were probably asked about it first. 

He’s overwhelmed with questions, and can hardly escape the all-consuming confusion he feels. But he can feel something else just below the surface. Excitement. He may have just landed the most prominent role in all of his acting career. Without auditioning. And now he kind of feels like he might hyperventilate.

What the fuck happens now?

“You come with me to the cast meet and greet Monday night, and we find out what the hell is going on.” 

Chanyeol looks up surprised, Kyungsoo is leaning in the doorway that leads to the lounge room. He has clearly managed to compose himself much more successfully than Chanyeol. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

“Yup.”

Chanyeol pushes up off the sink and grabs his phone off the counter, “I’m ordering pizza, go pick a movie, it’s double move night this weekend.”

Kyungsoo turns on his heel and heads back to the movie stand, where he’ll probably choose The Princess Bride. It’s the only movie out of the ones selected yesterday that they didn’t get to watch. It was a sad affair as they normally watch it every week without fail. But what can Chanyeol say, he’s a sucker for a happy ending. And he certainly hopes that there’s a happy ending for him this week. 

What he wouldn’t have given to be casted as PT Barnum? And now it’s happened, he just hopes it wasn’t a mistake. Because it’s too late to get his hopes back down now.

 

333

 

“I don’t want to do it.”

“What?”

“I don’t want to look, it’s too tense, can someone else do it for us.”

Jungkook raises his eyebrows at Baekhyun. The two are sitting across from each other at the campus coffee shop, both with near black coffees sitting in front of them. It’s a lazy Sunday afternoon and Baekhyun had received a notification last night to say that the cast list had been posted.

They don’t normally go out for impromptu coffee dates, but they’re both kind of putting off finding out if they got in or not. Well, Baekhyun is at least, and he thinks Jungkook is just indulging him.

“We can look, and then it’ll be over, we’ll know and we can move on.”

“Don’t you want it to be a surprise though?” Baekhyun prompts.

“Well yeah,” Jungkook ponders, “But there’s no way it can be a surprise, because we’d need to know that we actually got in for us to show up on Monday and then find out.”

Baekhyun sees a flash of brown hair out of the corner of his eye and suddenly Kim Taehyung is sliding into the booth beside him. “Hey guys.”

Jungkook looks up mildly judgmental, “We could have been on a date and you would have just killed the mood by intruding.”

“But you’re forgetting the fact that I know you’re not on a date, because Baekhyun likes tall guys…”

“I am tall.” Jungkook comments indignantly.

“Hush Kookie, let me finish. And you’re an ass man, and Baekhyun’s butt might be nice, but it’s not fab.”

Baekhyun turns to stare unimpressed at Taehyung, “Both reasons you just gave are stupid; Jungkook is right, he is tall, and my ass is great. So really, based on the reasons you just procured, we could be on a date.”

“Yeah, but I know you’re not.” Taehyung says certainly before taking a sip of Baekhyun’s coffee. He grimaces briefly, and Baekhyun enjoys his pain for a moment.

Baekhyun turns back to Jungkook, and resumes their previous conversation. “In case you didn’t hear me at the start, Jungkook, I said we could get someone else to check for us.”

Jungkook frowns, “But who?”

“I’ll do it,” Taehyung pipes up.

Jungkook’s frown deepens further, “You don’t even know what we’re talking about.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“I worry about you sometimes.”

Baekhyun is looking at Taehyung hopefully, he isn’t really too concerned that his friend offers himself up for things too quickly, because he’s just happy to have a solution. “Good, Taehyung, we need you to check the cast list for The Greatest Showman and then tell us if we got in but…”

“Easy, I checked yesterday and you…”

“But don’t tell us what roles we got if we did get in. We want it to be a surprise on Monday.”

Taehyung raises one eyebrow skeptically, “You’re going to have a real hard time not finding out, unless you spend all of tomorrow not making any kind of human contact. You both got in, by the way.”

“Really?!” Baekhyun’s eyes light up, that’s all he needed to know right now, “Awesome, up top.”

Jungkook leans over and the two high five. The younger boy is smiling, and Baekhyun can’t help but feel proud. Sometimes he feels like he’s Jungkook and Taehyung’s mother, looking out for them and boy does it feel good when something good happens to them.

But Baekhyun suddenly remembers something. “Did you get in?” He turns back to Taehyung.

“Yeah, I’m yo…never mind, you’ll find out tomorrow.”

“I feel like tomorrow is going to be a day full of surprises,” Jungkook comments offhand.

After that Taehyung decides that he’s done with stealing bitter coffee, so he orders himself his own much sweeter, and much more on the white side latte and the three are sitting and chatting like they haven’t done for a while.

Baekhyun misses this, just the three of them, hanging out. But he knows that Taehyung has this other friend that he spends most of his time with now. It’s fair enough, it’s not like Taehyung isn’t allowed to have other friends, it just means that outings like this are more often than not just him and Jungkook. 

Not to say Jungkook is bad company, he’s actually quite good company. And Baekhyun would go so far to say he would have dated him, if they weren’t such good friends. But he’ll never tell him that.

Baekhyun can’t wait for tomorrow, and the anticipation is already driving him slightly mad, but it’ll be worth it. He loves the rush, and it doesn’t hurt that Jungkook has to suffer with him. It’ll be good to be in a show with both his friends though, maybe it’ll help to bring Taehyung back closer to them. 

It’ll be Baekhyun, Taehyung and Jungkook again. Well, he hopes at least, but maybe their roles will divide them. He just hopes they’re all ensemble, because it would be hard if only one of them was a lead.

 

333

 

“Ensemble, that means lots of dancing, right?”

“Depends which ensemble, but for you it certainly means lots of dancing.” Sehun answers his friend Jongin. 

“Awesome!”

The two are sprawled on the floor of their shared apartment. While Junmyeon looks on from the couch. “What about for me?”

“I think they wanted you more for the acting side, but nothing is really that set-in stone yet.” Sehun adds. He’d pushed for Jongin to be in the ensemble, and it was a good thing that Jimin recognized how good he was. Sehun would never admit it out loud but Jongin was actually slightly better than him in the dancing department. Sehun was happy when Namjoon wanted Junmyeon because of his acting skills, it would have been hard if only him and Jongin were in the production.

“Are you dancing too, or just choreographing?” Jongin inquires.

Sehun rolls over and stretches his limbs, “Jimin and I are both part of the ensemble as well.”

“Well that will be fun,” Junmyeon adds.

“Yeah, or a lot of extra stress.” Sehun makes his voice sound mildly annoyed, but really, he’s not all that bothered. It will actually be easier to be in it, especially from a correction point of view, he can be in it to pick out the issues within the dance. Jimin and him will have to take turns sitting out in rehearsals though, in order to observe from an audience perspective. But having two of them makes this whole process a lot easier.

“Are you and Jimin going to be like good cop, bad cop?” Jongin asks with a laugh.

“Um, no, that’s stupid.”

Jongin sits up still giggling, “But it would be funny, Jimin would be the good choreographer and you’d be the bad choreographer. I can picture it playing out in my mind. You’ll yell at them, then he’ll like offer to help people with learning steps.”

“I’m not going to yell at anyone.”

“Not yet.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Jongin levels him a knowing stare, “The stress will consume you soon enough.”

Sehun sits up and crosses his arms, “If there’s anyone I’ll be yelling at it’ll be you.”

“Then I’ll just laugh and say I told you so.”

Sehun decides it’s high time he shuts his roommate up and pounces on him, tackling him into the carpet.

Jongin is still laughing and they roll around bumping the table and knocking into the couches.

Sehun feels a pillow hit him and he rolls over to see a disapproving Junmyeon standing with his arms crossed and his eyebrow twitching. He looks like a fair dinkum anime character, chip on his shoulder and everything.

“Stop.”

Jongin has the gall to say, “Yes mum,” which only results in him getting a pillow to the face.

Junmyeon really is the mum friend, though he’ll vehemently deny it. Sehun knows it’s the truth and that’s all that matters. It’s not always ammunition for teasing though. Junmyeon has gotten Jongin and him out of trouble countless times and Sehun is honestly very grateful for it.

The three have been close ever since the incident with the strawberry scented perfume and the boys’ toilets. Boy that had been quite a week. 

“Oh, I just remembered,” Jongin turns to Sehun, “Who’s PT Barnum?”

Sehun laughs kind of panicked, “You’ll find out.”

Jongin whines, “But I want to know.”

“You’ll find out on tomorrow. It’ll be a surprise for you,” then, when Jongin turns away in resignation, Sehun adds under his breath, “And for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment to tell me what you thought. It will help me decide which fic I want to focus on. So if you want to see more of this let me know.
> 
> \- Mindy <3


End file.
